


Most Important Person

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fanvid, Video, spoilers from 9x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Darvey fanvid. Song: Pieces (Hushed) by Andrew Belle.





	Most Important Person

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, with another Harvey and Donna video. For this one I ended up using a lot of stuff from the earlier seasons, but I kinda like the final result and i hope you do, too!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/186590268492/who-is-donna-to-you-shes-the-most-important)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiFqf7w7WB0) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
